


Daddy rick

by DonaldTrumpsasshole



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cock Rings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dildos, M/M, Riding, Somnophilia, dad kink, rick praises morty too much, rickcalling morty his little boy is my life so imma slip some in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonaldTrumpsasshole/pseuds/DonaldTrumpsasshole
Summary: This is just sin from here





	Daddy rick

This is kind of the second chaper to the Aftermath of King Jellybean 》http://archiveofourown.org/works/11755527

[Again rick is a little ooc soz]

After what happened in the garage, rick went to bed and morty followed him, they slept together for a while, holding each other in their sleep.

If Beth would have walked in on them she would've taken a picture and showed it to Jerry she'd awe about it forever.

Morty was the first to wake, he nuzzled into rick and wrapped his legs around ricks waist as ricks legs were bent making the position feel that much better for morty

As morty slid his hands into ricks hair he twisted his hands around a strand then let it fall back to the mess it belonged to. Morty rested his head under ricks chin and wrapped his arms around ricks neck, the one out in the open went to ricks hair again.

Rick groaned and grabbed Mortys side, not fully awake yet. Rick groped at mortys hips and slid his hands up the kids body.

Morty moaned happily and rutted his bottom onto ricks cock, he could feel how hard rick was getting so morty reached into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

He coated two fingers with lube and pushed them in without a problem, Morty moaned and whimpered as he fucked himself with his fingers. He got to the third finger after pleasuring himself a bit more than nessasary and he couldn't wait any longer.

Morty rolled rick onto his back and climbed onto his waist, the bedroom was warm but not hot. Morty kissed rick on the mouth and rutted his bottom down on ricks stomach, he was deparate but he wanted rick awake.

Morty kissed and kissed Rick, morty kissed Ricks lips, then his cheek, then his neck. Morty stayed at his neck sucking and kissing as rick groaned.

Morty figured he would go ahead and start as rick had opened his eyes once but couldn't keep them open. Morty grabbed ricks cock and slid down on it taking it all and rutting down a few times, moaning when he did, before he stopped.

Ricks eyes opened slowly as he graoned, rick opened his eyes fully and looked at morty on top of himself. He let out a breathy moan as he realized what morty was doing.

Morty lifted himself up and brought himself back down, rocking back and forth ever so slightly.

"Mmmm baby, Fuck Morty"

Morty relished in the moan and moaned when rick bucked up into his heat.

Rick was fully awake now and had his hands on mortys hips rocking his hips up and down gentally, moaning incoherently.

"Mmm baby, Yesss"  
"Ah Morty!"  
"B-baby Fuck yes ride me baby"

The last recognizable moan hit morty hard as he moaned, Morty didn't care in that moment as he moaned loudly.

"Ah Daddy-Daddy MmmMmmm fuck~"  
Rick pushed mortys hips down and bucked up into the boy. Rick moaned and cursed as Morty took to actually ride him. Morty moaned as rick took ahold of his cock and jerked him off.

Morty rode Rick hard, bouncing up and down and rutting down into rick when he could. Rick helped by pushing morty down and rutting up into the boy.

Rick moaned and moaned as he was close, so fucking close as his little boy rode him.

Rick babbled poorly thought out sentences of dirty talk and bucked his cock up into Morty.

Rick came first, moaning and digging his nails deep into mortys hips, desparatly fucking up into the boy.

Once rick rode out his orgasm, morty kept riding him. Morty was calm about it and was going at a steady pace.

Rick turned them over so he was on top of morty and quickly fucked into morty, ricks cock already erect again.

"Ah-AH! Rick! Fuck-Daddy Daddy! Yes!"

Rick positioned himself to hit Mortys prostate as he fucked down into the mess of his own grandson.

Rick leaned his head down close to mortys ear, still thrusting into the kids heat.

"Fuck Morty,"  
morty moaned at the words he always got off to the way rick talked.  
"I love taking you like this baby" Morty held onto ricks shoulders as he moaned.

"Mmmm Daddy" Morty moaned subconsciously.  
"Daddy fuck me-Mmmm please Daddy"

Rick rolled his hips and Morty cryed out again, spewing 'daddy' in every way he could.

Rick pounded into morty, forcefully taking the little kid.

"Mmm daddy~" morty whispered as ricks cock slid in and out of him.

Morty was in heaven, having his grandpa be this dominant and being able to call him daddy freely, he never got to do this with rick. Morty knows that his family could be waiting in the hallway or dining room for them to get out so the entire family could disown them. Yet that never bothered him.

"Fuck-Ah morty, shit baby" 

"Mmmm fuck dad-Daddy! Yes please" Morty whimpered as rick fucked into him harder.

"Fuck m-morty Yes Fucking call me dad again"

" Ah! dad Harder please, fucki-Ahhh!"

"Mmm Fuck Morty" 

Rick hit Mortys prostate harder than before, every time he did Morty was pushed up the bed a little.  
Morty was a horny moaning mess. 

Mortys never seen nor heard Rick be this passionate about anything, it sent a warm wierd feeling through himself.

Morty felt the pressure below his blatter and moaned desparatly as he wrapped a hand around his cock and slid it up and down, he had his eyes closed and his mouth open, moaning and whimpering.

Rick rutted into mortys hole as he placed his hands on either side of mortys head.

Morty looked at rick and moaned as he slowed his thrusts to a halt only rocking slightly.

Morty moaned and grabed onto ricks sides.

"Rick-Fuck please I-I'm so close Daddy," morty whispered and started babbling.  
"Fucking love your cock dad, Mmmm ahh love how big you are, how thick your cock is, how you stretch me, and how your cum makes me feel so special. Daddy please~" 

Rick couldn't ignore the plea and he leaned down kissing Morty. Rick started his thrusting again and held one of mortys bare hips with his hand. 

Mortys hips bruised a dark purple as ricks fingernails dug into them.

Ricks thrusts pounded into mortys hole, the little boy crying out and wrapping his arms around ricks neck.

Morty leaned up and pressed his mouth against ricks mouth, morty moaned when rick bucked into his hole and pressed morty down by the kiss.

As morty bit his lip, rick hit his prostate head on with every thrust.

Rick leaned his head down and licked mortys nipple. He sucked on mortys nipple and bit. Morty felt his orgasm coming, he was fucking close.  Morty stared babling again.

"Daddy I-I-AH! Dad! Don't stop Fuck please".

Rick pounded into mortys prostate and sucked on mortys nipple. Morty was overwhelmed and panting, he couldn't take the pleasure.

Morty was a mess moaning and whining needily bucking his hips up into nothing but air.

Rick wrapped his hand around mortys cock and jerked his little boy off, he slid his thumb through mortys slit and morty yelped as he came hard. Most of mortys cum landed on ricks face and the way morty squeezed around ricks cock had the elder cuming inside of morty.

After rick came down from his high he wiped some cum off of his face with his finger and put his finger in mortys mouth, morty sucked and licked on ricks finger.

Rick groaned and pulled out, morty whimpered and rick pulled morty close to himself. Shushing the boy and sliding his middle finger into mortys hole, rick felt how deep he had came inside of morty as he couldn't feel his cum yet. 

Rick grabed a cloth near by and whiped the cum off of his face, he put his underwear on and walked out of the door.  
When he came back in he had a wet cloth in his hand, he whiped morty off and threw the cloth in a clothes basket.

Morty wasn't sweating anymore and found it quite cold in ricks room actually. Rick climbed back into bed and pulled the sheets up over themselves.

<__/\\__>

Morty was startled awake, he had tears in his eyes and he didn't know why, he moved to sit up and gasped when he did. Morty felt something inside of his hole, he knew the feeling and whimpered at the thought.

Morty rutted his bottom down on the bed and moaned at how good the dildo felt. He was hard and leaking precum at the mir feeling of the object.

Rick must've done something to him in his sleep.

Morty looked down at the other side of the bed and saw rick asleep, so morty layed back down and cuddled up close to rick, morty took hold of his own cock and started sliding his hand up and down it.

Morty contemplated waking the man up so Rick could fuck him but Morty couldn't think right as he had just woken up. 

As Morty slid his hand around his cock back and forth, he came to his senses and opened his eyes. Morty moaned at the feeling of his hand and rutted up into his hand.

As mortys mind came out of the fuzzy state, he heard buzzing, then he felt the dildo moving, viberating relentlessly against his walls.

Rick must have fucked him in his sleep and put a dildo inside of Morty once Rick had came. 

Morty was extremely hard at the thought of it, his grandpa fucking him while he was asleep, then filling his hole and plugging him up. Morty put his hand that he wasn't useing around the dildo and pulled it out then pushed it back in, then Morty found the vibration settings and moved up up one more tick.

Morty moaned and whimpered as he jacked himself off while he was fucked by the dildo. 

Morty wrapped his fingers into ricks skin and held tight causing rick to stir awake.

"Morty?"

"Ahh AH Mmmmmh daddy ha-"

Mortys breath caught and rick looked down at him, writhing out of pure pleasure. 

Rick pulled morty up onto his lap, Morty rutted back down onto the dildo and up into his hand. 

Rick placed the tip of his pointer finger on the tip of mortys cock and rubbed in between Mortys slit. Morty rode the dildo to get stemulation as rick rubbed his slit.

As morty came close to his release, rick pulled away and grabbed something that morty didn't see. Rick placed his hand back onto mortys cock but morty instantly felt a cold band slide down his cock instead of ricks warm hand.

Morty pulled away from it and rick grabbed mortys hips making morty sit still.

Rick groaned, "God Morty" rick moaned and squeezed mortys hips tight. 

Rick removed one hand and slid the cock ring back onto mortys cock and tightened it bit. Morty keened and whimpered as rick ducked down and put the tip of mortys cock in his  mouth and sucked.

Rick lapped at the head of mortys cock as morty moaned and rutted into ricks mouth. 

Morty scooted up for rick to take all of him.

When rick pushed morty forward he had morty to the hilt in his mouth.

Mortys hands were both placed above ricks head as his hips rutted up into ricks lips.

Morty moaned and thrusted into ricks mouth chasing his orgasm but never tipping the point of no return.

Rick let morty fuck his mouth for a while more but then he pulled off of mortys cock and kissed him, morty moaned at the taste of his own cock. Rick rubbed mortys swollen cock and morty rutted up into the tight heat.

"Mmmh God morty." Rick gasped and moaned throught the kiss.

"I fucked you so hard when you were sleeping, baby"

Morty moaned jurking into ricks hand.

Morty panted at how impossibly close he was, and whined into ricks ear.

"Daddy Da-dad please, God I'm so close"

Morty wrapped his arms around ricks neck and pleaded,  finally when mortys cock looked like it would explode if it was toutched, rick stuck the tip of mortys cock in his mouth and sucked. He took the cock ring off and morty came imediently with a moan and a shout.

Rick kissed morty and colided tongues with him, letting morty taste himself.

As morty relaxed and rested on ricks shoulders, rick put the cock ring back on him, encasing mortys balls as well. Morty looked confused until rick turned the viberations back on at level three, to give morty stimulation but not enough to cum through the cock ring over.

Morty was layed down and he wrapped his legs around ricks waist to get leverage to rut down on the dildo. Eventually morty fell asleep in pleasurful waves of relaxation.

Rick smirked, god his morty was going to kill him.. if he doesn't kill his reproductive system first.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a fic with little morty because i find that sooo fucking adorable, what do you guys think? What would you guys like to see in it? I'm for sure gonna have morty sucking his thumb lol


End file.
